Ashe
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 1st Week |health = 10 |attack = 80 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 20 |hp = 359 (+79) |mana = 173 (+27) |damage = 43.44 (+2.85) |armor = 9.3 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 |critical = 3.45 (+0.55) |attackspeed = 0.66 (+3.1%) |dodge = 0 |speed = 300 |range = 600 }}left|200pxAshe The Frost Archer is a Champion in League of Legends.Ashe Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background As a direct descendant of Avarosa, one of the three legendary sisters who each claimed dominion over the scattered tribes dwelling in icy tundra known as Freljord, Ashe mirrors her ancestor’s unparalleled mastery with the bow. Ashe has come to the Institute of War in service to the Institute’s summoners, seeking enough influence and favor to finally bring peace to her realm – a realm that has endured civil strife since the Time of the Three Sisters. With enough victories under her belt, she hopes to have the means to finally claim the throne that had long eluded Avarosa. Ashe is one of but a few hearty souls from Freljord who can claim the title of Frost Archer. Along with mastery of the bow, Ashe is renowned for her resourcefulness even in the most dire of environments. She has mastered the ability to channel the frigid climate of the tundra into her arrows, slowing her foes with but a single flick of her wrist. She can even deliver a vicious shot from hundreds of yards away that freezes even the strongest of foes in their tracks. As tenacious as she is beautiful, she has earned the respect of ally and foe alike in the Fields of Justice. Battle in the Tundra Ashe was leading a squadron of elite archers, her closest companions, when they found themselves caught in this wintery nightmare at the end of a week-long standoff with a warring tribe. When she came to, Ashe was surrounded by the tattered corpses of friends and enemies alike. Only divine providence had spared her from the whirling shards of ice, and her hair had turned the color of the arctic tundra. Ashe never again wore the traditional Freljord white garments of victory. Abilities Strategy *Try to fire Enchanted Crystal Arrow in the same direction enemies are moving, so it is more likely to hit. *You can fire Enchanted Crystal Arrow from your fountain, and if timed with summoner Teleport, can result in a maximum duration stun. *It's often best to wait until your allies have engaged the enemy and attack while their focus is elsewhere. *When facing melee Champions, it is highly advisable for Ashe to 'kite' her opponents via her Frost Arrows. Kiting is a tactic originally devised in Starcraft, which involves constantly backing up and firing intermittently, preventing any melee Champions from ever reaching her by constantly slowing them and keeping her distance. Champions such as Master Yi, Jax, or Katarina can counter this, however, using their abilities. Trivia *She is the protagonist Champion of The Proving Grounds, also known as the Tutorial Map. *Ashe's "Sherwood Forest Skin" is a reference to Robin Hood ''. *Ashe's joke ''"No, really. Put that apple on your head!" ''is a reference to William Tell.'' *Ashe is besides Ezreal the only Hero who has a Global Ranged "Skillshot". *Ashe's move "Plentiful Bounty" has the same picture as the 's move "Noxious Trap". Skins Ashe OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Ashe FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Skin Ashe SherwoodForestSkin.jpg|Sherwood Forest Skin Quotes Upon Selection *''"Smart choice."'' Movement/Attacking *''"We must press on."'' *''"Swiftly now!"'' *''"Agreed."'' *''"Freeze!"'' *''"My aim is steady."'' *''"Right between the eyes..."'' Taunt *''"Take a good look. It's the last you're going to get!"'' Joke *''"No, really. Put that apple on your head!"'' References